1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional vehicle instrument mounted on a vehicle, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4671099 discloses an instrument device that includes an indicating needle, a display board provided with an index as an indicating target of the indicating needle, and a cylindrical member disposed at the front side of the display board and surrounding the operation range of the indicating needle. The instrument device includes a plurality of light transmitting members provided at the front side of the display board and each formed as a three-dimensional structure emitting light by receiving light from a light source and an accommodation portion accommodating the light transmitting members in a cylindrical member while a part of the light transmitting members protrudes from the cylindrical member.
Incidentally, the instrument device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4671099 has a tendency that the light transmitting member forming a protrusion-shaped scale is formed so that the attenuation amount of the straight light incident from a light incident surface, transmitted through a portion having a relatively large protrusion amount, and emitted therefrom relatively increases and the attenuation amount of the straight light incident from the light incident surface, transmitted through a portion having a relatively small protrusion amount, and emitted therefrom relatively decreases. For this reason, the instrument device has a tendency that the portion having a relatively large protrusion amount in the light transmitting member is relatively dark and the portion having a relatively small protrusion amount is relatively bright. Accordingly, there is a concern that unevenness in brightness may occur.